You Don't Love Me
by xlovexmex
Summary: Story of Willow and Xander. Mostly Willow trying to impress and woo Xander. Season one setting and time.
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Love Me

Willow was known as one of the most awkward people in school. This was her sophomore year; she promised herself this year would be different. She even started shopping in the mall. Her mother always took her to a shop in town she was ready to be a new woman.

Take that boys! She'd think to herself constantly. She was going to be the new Willow. The more.. dare she think it? Sexy Willow?

She walked into school her hair swept back snuggly into a loose bun. She tried to be creative with it making it look like the girls in those fashion magazines. _Maybe he'll notice me?_ She thought with an optimistic smile on her face. _When he sees me, he'll just die. Only I hope not literally. _

She pushed her way through the corridor bumping into random people as she pasted by. She at first tried to act cool. Ignoring the fact that she had just bumped into Cordelia.

"Excuse you? Are you suddenly blind and stupid?"

Harmony and the rest of the girls laughed at her comments. To them, she was their goddess, inspiration, role model, well everything.

"And where'd you get that hideous outfit? You really need to pick out your own clothes in the morning."

The girls laughed again. Willow walked away quickly heading into the girls bathroom, she had to get away. She entered the first stall available, sitting on the toilet. She tore off four sheets of toilet paper and folded them neatly together. She dabbed underneath her eyes, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face. _I'm so stupid. How could I even think I could fit in to this school? I don't belong. I'm so stupid. _

Cordelia and her crew had entered the bathroom before Willow could escape. She listened carefully. She figured that Cordelia would comment on her attire again, or find some other way to humiliate her, if seen.

"Have you seen the new girl, Buffy?"

"Freak!" One of the girls said before letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she totally passed the 'Are you cool test' and then she goes and hangs out with Willow and Xander. As if that's not social suicide already."

Willow frowned. _We are social suicide I guess._

"Not to mention I hear Buffy wanted to know what the body looked like, remember in Aura's locker?"

"So morbid."

Willow waited until Cordelia and crew left. She could hear the clanking of their high heels meeting the bathroom tile. She exited and laid her back against the door. "Great. Nothing like being a social suicide-er." She moved close to the mirror. She took out the hair tie holding up her hair. "Guess its just good ole me now." She said with a slight sigh in her voice. "Perfect."


	2. Just The Right Person

You Don't Love Me

Chapter Two: Just The Right Person

Willow entered the hallway her head slumped down. She felt horrible. So far this day was starting to suck. Never did she expect this day to be one of the worst days of her life. She wanted someone to guide her, to make her feel better. She didn't deserve this sort of torture, right?

Xander snuck up behind Willow covering her eyes with his palms. "Guess who?"

"Xander?"

"Aw man I was hoping you'd play along!"

"Sorry."

"What's wrong Will? Did your fish die?" He said with a deep concerned voice. "I don't think I could handle it if Mr. Goldie died." He looked down, depressed. "I loved him. We shared this bond. We were like brothers?" He looked up again. "Though there was this whole thing about us coming from different families. He came from-"

Willow cut him off, "Mr. Goldie didn't die, okay? He's fine. Swimming his little heart out."

"Wow, Will. Bad day?"

"Sorry." She said with a slight nod.

"What's up guys?" Buffy said as they entered the library.

"Mr. Goldie didn't die, thank god."

"Mr. Goldie? Who's that? Is he like a teacher or something?"

"My not so dead fish."

"Oh? Inside joke?" She asked inquisitively. She had no idea what was happening. Didn't seem too important to ask though.

"Buff you got to convince Willow to go out with us to night."

"Not going to show." Buffy said quickly.

"What? I'm going solo? How with this look with the girls? No body's going to get Xander loving. They'll be all upset."

"Why do we have to show up again?"

"It's the game plan okay? They see me with a bunch of girls and they say hey, he's got a lot of friends."

"That are, um, girls? Doesn't that usually make people think you're gay?"

"Or really feminine." Willow added.

"Sorry Xander, got to go patrolling tonight. It's what I do." Buffy said with a shrug. "Willow can fill in, she's reliable."

_Great, I'm a social suicide-er and now I'm a reliable person. What's next?_


	3. Xander and His Wit

Chapter Three

Xander and His Wit

She trailed behind Buffy and Xander as they walked down the hallway. She wasn't her typical self. Her day had been bad enough. Isolation would be the best way she could describe herself.

"Will, you got to cheer up!" Buffy said hoping to make her smile.

Willow forced a smile on her pale face against her will.

"That's it!" Xander said with a nudge. "Be happy, be Jewish!"

"I am Jewish Xander."

"Well I know that, see you already have the first part of it down."

"I didn't know you were Jewish, Wills. That's cool."

"Yeah, great."

"So how many gifts do you get this year? Or.. do you get gifts?" Xander never really remember how it worked. Even though him and Willow had been friends for some time now.

She ignored his question feeling as though the only reason why he was asking was because of Buffy being there. He never really gave her the attention he was giving her, lately. What she would do for that kind of love. She motioned to the door.

"This is my stop."

Buffy and Xander watched her go inside and sit down. She looked so depressed as if the world around her was crumbling. Xander tried to give a wave before he headed to his own classroom. No such luck, she never looked up.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?"  
"She's probably got the feminine thing, what is it R.M.S.?"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, R.M.S. Xander."

"Well it could be. You females have all kinds of baggage."

"What? Excuse me?" Buffy said with a slight slap on his shoulder.

"Ouch! Erm, I mean—I mean. Yeah I'm gone." He took off almost at the pace of running. He knew he had to go before he said anything else that might put himself at risk of physical pain.

She called back to him watching him go, "Bye Xander?"


	4. Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter Four

Smile Like You Mean It

Willow sat in her English classroom staring up at the rounded circular clock that was moving all to sluggish. She for once didn't take pleasure in class. She'd watched the clock move from two o'clock to two o'clock before looking away. It'd be a long time before she'd get to leave and go home.

She had planned it clearly and perfectly. She would exit the school and head for the bus as fast as possible, running if necessary. She didn't want to stick around. How could she? After this day she wanted to crawl up and die. The day was miserable, just like the weather outside.

The bell rung finally after several games she played in her head, hoping to speed the time away. She imagined herself and Xander hanging out at the Bronze just the two of them. Her and him dancing at the fall ball that was to take place this year. That was solely Principle Flutie's idea. Everyone had to be there, it was some sort of grade. That and he wanted everyone to get along, or else. Flutie wasn't that bad. Willow just figured he wanted everyone to get along.

Willow sprung from her seat scooping up her book in her arms and heading outside into the hallway. But before she could get to the bus before seeing anyone, her mission was interrupted.

"Willow!" Xander said getting her attention.

"How was class?"  
"It was class."

"Do you want to talk about.. anything?"

"Like what?" Willow said holding her books in her arms firmly. As if they were protecting her.

"What's going on Will?" He said while stopping. He pulled her over to the side and waited for an answer.

"It's just that no body cares. I'm just always in the way of things. Like me, I'm always getting in the way of Cordelia and me in the way of you and Buffy. I'm just reliable Willow that gets in the way."

Xander stroked her arm conditionally trying to cheer her up and soothe her from the pain and agony she must have been feeling.

"Willow you know that I care about you."

"I know you do. And I'm glad. We've been friends for so long. It's like I can tell your every move."

"And I'm grateful for that at times, you keep me from falling on my face."

She couldn't help but make a smile come across her pale face.

"Ah there it is!"

"Plus, things could be worse. For any of us."

"How so?"

"You could be dating Cordelia."

"Pfft, why would I do that?"

They headed towards the library. "I don't know."

"Well how about this. We'll just say no to her, like the dare program taught us. Say no to drugs!"

"Or the 'We Hate Cordelia Club'."

"Oh what an idea!"

"I call dibs on President!"

"I guess you have a right for that. Can I control the mu-lah! For like cool buttons and stuff."

"It's not an actual club, but okay. You can be the treasurer."

They both couldn't help but laugh at the thought of having a club devoted to hating Cordelia and her likenesses. She was starting to liven up a bit. The smile on her face was prime example of the situation.


End file.
